The meeting of three great heroes continuation
by Luiz4200
Summary: This fic belongs to Torgi Frin, who decided not to continue it after eleven chapters and allowed me to take over. Check for theese chapters at Torgi Frin's page.
1. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: 'The meeting of three great heroes' was created by Torgi Frin, who decided to let me take over from Chapter 12 onwards.**

**The meeting of three great heroes – Part 12**

Raven is about to use her magic against the Huntsclan. "Azarath. Metrion. Zi..." Some green blob hite her face preventing her from finishing her spell.

"Nice try." The Huntsmaster says. "But Slade and Brother Blood warned me about that power of yours."

"Slade and Brother Blood, together?" Robin asks in surprise.

"Not that you'll live enough to think about that." The Huntsmaster adds with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile, at the hotel the Fentons and the Tennysons are registered in, Ben and Grandpa Max are running their way out the hotel.

"Hurry, Ben." Max says. "We must rescue your cousin Gwen. And I know who can help us."

Unbeknownst to the male Tennysons, Danny Phantom overheard this. _Could it be the work of the same people who kidnapped Jazz?_ The Ghost boy thought. _I could ask for that dragon's help but as far as I know he could be anywhere in this town._ Danny decides to phase his way into the Tennyson van.

"Grandpa, who are we gonna get help from?" Danny hears Ben ask.

"Back on my days as a plumber, I went to New York to investigate rumors about a blue dragon." Max explains. _Who would call a plumber because of this?_ Danny thinks as he keeps listening. "I've alread read some myths about dragons being responsible for keeping the balance between magical creatures and human beings. My investigations back then led me to believe these rumors to be true. And I still believe them. When you told me the name of the store owned by your new friend's grandfather it made me believe that dragon still lives here."

"Grandpa, Jake Long doesn't look like a dragon." Ben says.

"Ben, according to my studies, dragons can take human forms." Ben's Grandpa explains.

"I wish I could find Danny Phantom to help us." Ben says.

"You wish became true." Danny says as he becomes visible.

"Danny Phantom, what are you doing here?" Ben asks, surprised.

"I believe whoever is responsible for kidnapping your cousin is also responsible for kidnapping my sister." Danny explains.

"We'd like to help but first you have to tell who would do it to her." Grandpa Max explains.

"Fine, I think I must reveal my secret to you." Danny says as he changes back to human mode, surprising Ben and Max.

Meanwhile, at Lao Shi's shop, Jake, Trixie and Spud arrive to talk about Haley and Susan.

"Young dragon, what's the reason for such a hurry?" Lao Shi asks.

"This." Jake answers as he shows the ransom note. His friends and his grandpa are visibly shocked.

Lao Shi mumbles something in some language. "This is what I feared the most. That potion the Huntsgirl poured on you not only prevents you from using your powers but also enabled the Huntsclan to locate you."

"Oh, when I get them, I will..." Jake says until he's interrupted by Fu Dog.

"Easy down, kid." The six-hundred-year-old Sharpei says. "You're in no condition to do anything. Perhaps you could get some help from Danny Phantom or that Ben guy you met the other day."

"Fu, there's no time for this." Jake says in desperation. "They won't simply knock on our door."

At this very moment, the Tennyson van parks in front of Lao Shi's store.

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, the Fairly OddParents or any character from any of these series. Last time I checked neither does Torgi Frin. BTW, since I didn't start this fic, I might make some continuity mistakes regarding Torgi's chapters. If so please let me know. Please review.**


	2. The meeting

**The meeting**

As coincidence (and a fanfic writer who doesn't care about the absurdity of that) dictates, Sam and Tucker arrive at the same moment the Rusty Bucket with Danny, Ben and Max. They all enter Lao Shi's shop, surprising Team Dragon.

"Ben? Danny?" Jake asks. "Do you know each other?"

"We checked in the same hotel." Danny explains. "And I'm shocked about this coincidence too. Albeit not so shocked than about the idea of you and your Grandfather being dragons."

Now it's Jake's turn to be shocked. "Dragons? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut it off, Jake." Ben says. "My Grandpa found out about yours a few decades ago."

Now THAT caught Lao Shi's attention. He starts yelling something in a language nobody around him understands. "So it was YOU back then." Lao Shi yells.

"Yes." Max Tennyson answers. "Back then the government asked me to investigate reports of reptile-like aliens in New York but because you didn't resemble any known alien race of reptiles I figured it out you're one of these dragons that, according to legends that became of our knowledege, are protectors of the balance between magical and human beings."

"So, do you know?" Jake asks in surprise.

"That magical creatures exist? Yes." Max answers.

A surprised Tucker interrupts. "Wait a minute. Are dragons the good guys? I thought they were evil fire-breathing creatures who abducted hapless maidens. No offence."

"Actually, Tucker, a dragon known as the Dark Dragon was the responsible for all the dragons being seen like that." Sam explains, much to everyone's surprise. "Most dragons are good guys and were chosen as guardians of the balance due to their ability to pose as human beings and walk incognito among us."

"How do you that, young one?" Lao Shi asks, surprised at her knowledege of the magical world.

"I'm a goth." Sam answers. "I'm interested in the supernatural." She then produces the _Goth's Guide to Mythology_ book that helped Danny in 'Boxed Up Fury'. "This book told me about dragons. According to its author, one of his ancestors bought data on dragons from a magical talking Shar Pei."

At this, Jake and Lao Shi turn their attention to Fu Dog. "What?"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh." Tucker, Danny and Ben yell. "A talking dog!"

"That's right." Fu Dog says. "Get used to it."

"Well, since we're getting open about secrets, does Danny know about yours, Ben?" Jake asks.

"Yes, Jake." Danny replies. "I know Ben has an alien device that allows him to turn into some alien life forms."

That surprised Jake. "What? I thought you were only that four-armed creature back when we fought against the Huntsclan for the Orb of Malorphis."

"Do you know it was me back then?" Ben asks.

"Yep." Jake answers. "We used a potion on a piece of clothing you left behind and figured out it was you."

"Cool." Ben replies. "Now all we have to discuss is Danny's secret."

"What?" Jake asks. "You're not gonna tell me Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Will you?"

"Actually..." Danny says as he lets two white rings turn him into Phantom. "I am Danny Phantom."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Spud yells as he hides behind Trixie. "A ghost."

"Don't worry, Spud." Jake says. "Danny Phantom isn't a bad guy." He then turns to his visitors. "But why are you here?"

"My cousin Gwen and Danny's sister Jazz were kidnapped and we think the same people are behind both kidnappings." Ben explains. "We thought you could help us."

"All right." Jake explains. "But there's a few things you should know."

**Meanwhile, at the bad guys' hideout.**

**Susan's P.O.V.**

"You won't get away with that." I yell to the creature known by the dragon slayers as Vilgax. "My son and my father will rescue me."

"They won't have a chance without their dragon powers." I hear this Vilgax reply.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask at the same time enraged and confused.

"The last time they met, the human known as Huntsgirl poured a potion in your son that not only enabled the Huntsclan to find out who he is but also rendered him unable to use his powers during the nights of this moon phase." Vilgax answers much to my distaste. "And adult dragons are naturally unable to use their powers during this phase anyway." He adds, making me hate myself for forgetting it.

"And what about these girls?" I ask looking at two red haired girls whose names I now know to be Gwendolyn, the shortest, and Jasmine, the tallest. "What do they have to do with that?"

"Gwendolyn's annoying cousin Ben possesses the ultimate weapon." Vilgax explains. "Once I have it I'll rule the universe."

"Jasmine's younger brother Daniel has been defying me through several months." The vampire-like ghost known as Plasmius tells. "Now he'll have no choice but accepting me as his new father while I kill his original one and marry his mother."

"You're the weirdest guy I ever met." I tell him.

"My brother calls him a seriously crazed up fruitloop." Jasmine tells me.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Can we trust these creatures?" A Huntsman asks another one.

"Of course not." The other one answers. "We only tolerate them because we need them to get rid of the American Dragon, his Grandfather and all these other creatures who appeared. Then we'll dispose of them before they have a chance to betray us."

"But what about Slade and Brother Blood?"

"They're humans like us. The only problem is that one of them had some body parts replaced by robotic ones. One of our instructors at the Huntsclan Academy also has it and we accept him anyway."

"Fine. Let's prepare for when the dragons appear."

**What do you think it's gonna happen? Please review.**


	3. Meeting the Titans

**Meeting the Titans**

"What?" Danny and Ben ask. "You can't use your powers because of a potion this Huntsgirl poured on you?"

"Yes." Jake sadly answers.

"And this Huntsgirl happens to be a girl you love?" Tucker asks.

"Yes." Jake answers.

"He's not so different from you, Danny." Tucker whispers to Danny.

"And your grandfather can't use his anyway because of this moon phase?" Sam asks.

Lao Shi nods.

"What if Ghostfreak and I use our ghost powers to phase into those bad guys' hideout and release your sister so she can use her dragon powers?" Danny asks.

"Who's Ghostfreak?" Jake asks.

"One of the aliens Ben turns into." Danny answers.

"Okay, young ones." Lao Shi says. "Let's rescue our families."

As they leave, the see a car stopping in front of the store.

"Look." Spud exclaims. "That's the T-car."

"The T-what?" Danny asks.

"The T-car." Spud answers. "The Teen Titans' car." He then sees them leaving the car, except for Starfire, who flew her way into the store. "Here they are. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and, the _HUNTSGIRL_?"

"What is she doing here?" Trixie asks with a demanding tone.

**Flashback.**

The Huntsmaster was about to deliver the final blow on the Teen Titans when something hit him from behind. He's now unconscious.

"What did you do, Huntsgirl?" A random Huntsman asks.

"What I should have done a long time ago." She answers. "The right thing."

"You killed the Huntsmaster." The Huntsman replies. "How can you call this the right thing?"

"I just stunned him." She explains. "And I did it because not all dragons are evil. And teaming up with other villains to slay them is wrong."

"Huntsgirl." The Huntsman who interrogated her says. "This is an act of treason. And you know the penalty for treason."

"Death." The Huntsgirl replies. "Catch me if you can."

The Huntsmen were about to grab her when Raven, who took advantage of the distraction to untap her mouth, used her powers to stop them. Huntsgirl removes her mask and thanks Raven.

"I'm confused." Robin says. "What was all that about dragon thing?"

"They're members of the Huntsclan." Raven explains with her monotonous voice. "A clan who devotes their lives into hunting magical creatures. Mainly dragons."

"But, aren't all dragons evil?" Beast Boy asks.

"Actually, most of them are good guys." Raven explains. "However, the actions of a few of them like Malchior or the Dark Dragon lead the humanity into thinking otherwise."

"And how do you know that?" Huntsgirl asks.

"I came from the dimension of Azarath." Raven explains. "I was taught about dragons. And what made you realize not all dragons are necessarily evil?"

"I found out the boy I love is a dragon." Huntsgirl explains. "Since then I've been confused about my feelings and my loyalty."

"Don't worry, my new friend." Starfire says with her usual happiness. "I'm sure you and your beloved dragon will put your differences aside."

"And besides." Beast Boy says. "If you don't, we could go out on a date, Huntsgirl."

"In your dreams, green boy." Huntsgirl replies with a threatening tone. "And my name is Rose. Rose Killdragonosa."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Robin replies. "Now would you tell me what Slade and Brother Blood want with your clan?"

"They're not the only ones." Rose answers. "There's also a half-ghost named Vlad Plasmius and an alien known as Vilgax."

Starfire is now enraged. "What? How could you team up with that despicable Chimera Sui Generis?" She then notices the other teens staring at her. "Oh, am I the only one here to know the alien race Vilgax belongs to?" They nod in agreement.

"Starfire, how do you know him?" Robin asks.

"How could I NOT know him?" Starfire asks in return. "Vilgax is one of the most dangerous intergalactic criminals of today. However I wonder what he's doing on Earth."

"He's after a boy named Benjamin Tennyson." Rose explains.

"Tennyson?" Starfire asks. "Like in Max Tennyson?"

"Yes. This Benjamin has a grandfather named Max." Rose answers.

"Do you know this Max?" Cyborg asks.

"He's one of the best plumbers I ever heard about." Starfire answers.

"Do you aliens need plumbers from Earth to unclog your toilets?" Beast Boy asks.

"No, Beast Boy." Starfire explains. "I'm not talking about those people who hold sanitary jobs. I'm talking about warriors from this planet who fight hostile aliens. But yet I can't believe Vilgax would go after Max's grandson only to hurt him."

"There's another reason." Rose replies. "Ben possesses a weapon Vilgax calls the Omnitrix."

"Is the Omnitrix on Earth?" Starfire asks shocked. "Friends, we can't let Vilgax or any other villain put their hands on it."

"Starfire, why is it so dangerous?" Robin asks.

"The Omnitrix was created by a scientist named Azmuth to spread union among alien races." Starfire explains. "It contains DNA from several alien species and some criminals like Vilgax intend to possess it in order to take over the universe."

"Is there a chance we could talk to this Azmuth for help?" Beast Boy asks.

"Impossible." Starfire answers. "Azmuth got so disenchanted when his invention was used for unpeaceful purposes he isolated himself from the rest of the universe. And even if he didn't we probably wouldn't reach him on time to stop Vilgax."

"Before we do anything else, what about deciding what to do with these dragon slayers?" Cyborg asks. "Do we turn them to the police?"

"No." Rose replies. "If you do so the others will know we failed and they may harm the hostages."

"Fine." Robin says. "Let's keep them with the East Coast Titans for a while. By the way, Rose, we may need some help. Where can we find this dragon you fell in love with?"

**Flashback ends.**

"She still loves Jake despite the fact he's the dragon she's been hunting?" Danny asks. "I still have a chance with Val."

"Danny, there's no time for that." Sam angrily replies.

"What's with her?" Danny asks to nobody in particular.

"She's jealous." Tucker answers.

"Why?"

"You're so clueless."

"Why should we trust you, Huntsgirl?" Trixie asks. "That's because of you Jake can't use his powers."

"And I'm also the one who can restore his powers." Rose says as she produces a tube with a potion. "This is an antidote I've been working on after I found out Jake is the American Dragon."

Jake was about to reach for the potion when Lao Shi interrupts him. "Don't touch that, young dragon. It may be a trap."

"Kid, your gramps is right." Fu Dog answers, surprising the titans.

"Waaaahhhhh." Robin exclaims. "A talking dog."

"Believe me." Trixie says. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Wait a minute." Danny says. "Did you say Vlad Plasmius?"

"Yes." Rose answers.

"He's my archenemy." Danny says. "Is my sister all right?"

"Last time I saw her, yes." Rose answers. "I hope I can help you."

"Fu Dog, analyze the Huntsgirl's potion to know if we can trust her or not." Lao Shi commands. "Now that we know which enemies are involved we can work on a rescue plan."

"Working alongside Max Tennyson?" Starfire exclaims. "What a honor."

**Do you think Rose can be trusted? Can our heroes prevail after all these villains together? Please review.**


	4. Heroes versus Villains

**Heroes versus Villains**

Vilgax, Slade, Brother Blood, Vlad Plasmius and all dragonslayers who were in the plan but didn't join the Huntsmaster in attempting to capture the Teen Titans were waiting for the moment to finally defeat their enemies. Suddenly an explosion occurs at the front wall of their hideout.

"What was that?" Vilgax asks.

"Three guesses, Vilgax." Heatblast says. Max Tennyson and the Teen Titans are with him. "And the first two don't count."

"Tennyson." Vilgax exclaims.

"Didn't he have four arms?" A Huntsman asks another one.

"Vilgax told us he could change into at least ten alien forms." The other Huntsman explains.

Meanwhile, Robin is fighting Slade, Cyborg is fighting Brother Blood and Beast Boy and Raven are fighting Plasmius and the Huntsmen.

"I'd be honored to assist you in the capture of this intergalactic criminal." Starfire tells Heatblast.

"Are you so weak you need help from a Troq?" Vilgax asks mockingly. Starfire is visibly enraged.

"DON'T CALL ME A TROQ!" Starfire commands. She sends the most powerful blasts against Vilgax, rendering him unconscious."

"Why is she so angry?" Heatblasts asks his Grandfather.

"That name he called her is a derogatory name used against Tamaranians by other alien races." Max explains. "It means 'useless'."

"Uh, shouldn't we help the other Titans?" Heatblast asks. However, before either Max or Starfire reacts, Plasmius is hit from behind with a magic spell. Looking behind, the seriously crazed up fruitloop sees it came from Gwen, who, along with Haley (in dragon form), Susan and Jazz, was now free from the chains. "How did you escape." He asks.

"We helped." Four Danny Phantoms answer, as they become visible and blast Plasmius before he has time for a proper reaction. He falls unconscious and two black rings turn him into Vlad Masters. They then turn back into only one Danny Phantom. Brother Blood, now with some less robotic parts, is then forced to join Vlad.

Seeing there's no more chance of victory, Slade and the dragonslayers who weren't knocked out by Beast Boy try to run away but Jake Long suddenly appears and knocks them down with his tail.

"The American Dragon?" Slade asks somehow still maintaining a calm appearance. "Weren't you powerless?"

"A friend of mine restored my powers." Jake explains as he points to Rose.

"Huntsgirl." Slade replies. "I knew I couldn't have trusted you. I tried to warn the Huntsmaster but he didn't listen."

Raven then uses her powers to capture Slade.

"Good job, Raven." Robin comments. "But what do we do with them? We can't turn them to the authorities or they'll expose Danny and the dragons."

"The Huntsman is the magical community's fourth greatest enemy." Lao Shi explains. "The Dragon Council will glady take care of all his allies."

"But what about Rose?" Jake asks worried about his loved one's fate.

"I'm sorry, young dragon." Lao Shi answers. "But while Huntsgirl's recent actions might soften her sentence the Dragon Council is still likely to punish her for all her crimes against the magical community."

"Aw, man." Jake moans. "Rose, I'm sorry I can't save you from this."

"Don't be sorry, Jake." Rose calmly says. "I now see the errors of the Huntsclan ways and I'm willing to face the consequences. And a magical prison is probably the safest place for me now that I betrayed the Huntsclan."

"Fine." Lao Shi says and then talks to Raven. "Young one, would you help us to the Island of Draco? The means I regularly use can't be used to transport so many people at once."

**I feel bad for not making more chapters before the villains were defeated. Well, at least we're now close to a trial scene. Please review.**


	5. Magical Trial

**Magical Trial**

Our heroes are now in the Island of Draco, where the Dragon Council is about to decide what to do with their captured enemies. Due the possibility of some remaining slayers still knowing Jake's identity, the Dragon Council decided it was time to let Jonathan Long know the truth.

**Flashback.**

"Jonathan, my Father and I want to show you a special place." Susan tells her husband.

"Which kind of special place?" He asks.

"Uh, it's a surprise." She answers. "Do you mind having your eyes covered until we get there?"

"Wow, I love surprises." He answers with his usual happy tone while he covers his eyes.

They then arrive at the Island of Draco, where Jonathan uncovers his eyes.

"You brought me into an Island?" Jonathan asks. "But I haven't felt like taken any ship, plane or helicopter during the whole travel."

"Well, that's because we didn't take any." Susan explains. "We used magic."

"Yeah, right." Jonathan sarcastically replies. "Now you're gonna tell me your Dad's dog can talk."

"You got it right, John." Fu Dog says, surprising Mr. Long.

"Aaaahhhhhh." Jonathan yells. "He really talks." He then sees some dragons flying around. "And are these dragons real?" Jake nods. "Aren't you afraid they'll harm you?"

"No, Dad." Jake answers and then sees a dragon landing near him. "Hi, Fred."

"Hi, Jake." Fred Nerk answers.

"Did this dragon just talk?" Jonathan Long asks.

"Have you ever met one who can't?" Fred asks. "And don't you dare to mention the komodo dragons. They're called dragons but they aren't real dragons for that matter."

"Okay, but I still don't know why my wife brought me here." Jonathan replies.

"Didn't Jake tell you yet?" Fred asks.

"Tell what?"

Jake then dragons up. "This is what he's talking about."

**Flashback ends.**

Jonathan is still shocked but accepting of the fact he married into a family of dragons. "But, why did you decide to tell me now?"

"The Huntsman and some of his followers found out about our identities." Jake explains. "Since some uncaptured members might hold information on that the Dragon Council decided it'd better have you knowing."

Jonathan then notices some familiar teenagers. "Wait a minute. Are these the Teen Titans?"

"Yes." Jake answers. "The Huntsclan had teamed up with some of their enemies."

"And who are these other people with the Titans?" Jonathan asks.

"They're other friends." Jake answers, not wanting to get into details.

They enter into the Dragon Council's room.

"American Dragon, I'm glad to inform that Vilgax, Plasmius, Slade and Brother Blood are all locked up in one of our magical prisons and that all the captured Huntsclan members who have slain dragons will be sentenced to capital punishment." Councillor Andam says. "However, we're still in doubt about what to do with the Huntsgirl."

"Why?" Haley asks. "Just sentence her to capital punishment like the others."

"Haley, do you have any idea of what 'capital punishment' means?" Jonathan asks, surprised at how easy it was for his daughter to mention such idea.

"Yes." She answers. "And it's better her than us."

"The more I'd like to agree with Haley's idea it's not so easy." Councillor Chang replies. "Because she never killed any magical creature we can't sentence her to capital punishment."

"But you will punish her for her crimes against the magical community, right?" Susan asks. "I want to be sure she won't try to slay my son again."

Jake notices how scared his Dad got upon hearing this. "Don't worry, Dad. Rose won't hurt me now that she knows I'm the American Dragon."

"Wait a minute." Susan says. "Is that Rose girl you love the Huntsgirl?"

"Yeah." Jake answers. "I found it out during that ski trip."

"Don't worry, Jake." Susan says. "Once she's put behind bars you'll eventually forget her."

"Please don't say that, Mom." Jake replies. "I still love her and I'm sure she loves me back."

"Jake, dragonslayers are taught to hate us." Susan says. "Even if she used to love you when she didn't know you're a dragon she can't see past that. I'm even surprised your Dad can."

"We'll judge that." Councillor Kulde replies. "Bring in the dragonslayer known as Huntsgirl."

Rose enters wearing all her Huntsclan outfit minus her mask.

"Huntsgirl, are you ready to face the consequences of your actions against the magical community?" Councillor Andam asks. Rose nods. "Very well, the list of charges against you includes robbery attempts against a leprechaun, assisting the Huntsman with the kidnapping of Luong Lao Shi, the theft of a rare griffin egg and the capture of three Dragon Councillors, hunting a yeti and several attempts on the American Dragon's life. What do you have to say about these charges?"

"I'm guilty." She answers.

"Are you really sorry for all these things or just for the fact you won't have a chance to do it again?" Councillor Chang asks.

"I'm sorry that I did all these things against the magical community." Rose answers. "The Huntsmaster raised me to think it was right to do this."

"The American Dragon mentioned something about this in a report on that ski trip." Councillor Chang replies. "Apparently you believed your dragon-shaped birthmark to be a sign that you were born for the purpose of slay dragons."

"Yes." Rose nods.

"Wait a minute." Jonathan says. "Are you talking about a dragon-shaped birthmark on her right hand?"

"Yes." Rose answers. "Did Jake tell you this detail?"

"No." I remember reading on the newspapers 13 years ago about a baby girl kidnapped by a man wearing some sort of skull." Jonathan answers. "And that baby had a dragon-shaped birthmark on her right hand."

"The Huntsmaster always said my parents died when I was a baby." Rose comments. "I can't believe I actually have a family."

"We keep tabs on all Huntsclan activities and this includes activities known by the human world." Councillor Kulkulkhan says." He then produces a newspaper article published 13 years ago. Apparently not only Rose still has living parents but also a nearly identical twin sister the only difference being that Rose's twin doesn't have a dragon-shaped birthmark.

"Why would he do something like this?" Rose asks.

"You're not the first one, Huntsgirl." Councillor Andam explains. "Other dragonslayers in the past were born into families that don't belong into the Huntsclan and then recruited into the clan. In the past, when the whole humanity knew about the existence of dragons these families were really proud for having someone in the Huntsclan."

"This doesn't change who she is." Councillor Chang says. "She must be punished."

"I agree, Councillor Chang." Councillor Andam replies. "However, it became of my knowledege some dragons want to speak on her behalf. Is that right, Lao Shi?"

"Yes, Councillor Andam." Lao Shi replies. "The Huntsgirl has shown signs of regret in her recent actions. Not only she told me of the other enemies involved on the Huntsman's plan but also provided us with an antidote that restored Jake's powers."

"After causing him to lose them in the very first place." Councillor Chang adds.

"American Dragon, do you really believe the Huntsgirl's changed?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"Yes." Jake humbly answers.

"Of course he believes." Councillor Chang replies. "He's so in love with her it clouds his judgement."

"American Dragon, are you willing to risk your place in the Order under the belief that she's changed?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Yes."

"Jake, what are you saying?" Susan asks. "How can you risk yourself for a dragonslayer who's been trying to slay you during the last months?"

The Councillors whispers and then they come to a decision.

"American Dragon." Councillor Andam says. "We decided that the Huntsgirl will be released under your responsibility. Don't let her pose a threat to the magical world again otherwise you'll be punished as well. If you keep her on line for enough time we might eventually give her full pardon."

"Be warned, Huntsgirl." Councillor Chang adds. "If, for whatever reason, the American Dragon decides you can't be trusted anymore before we give you full pardon you'll be captured and sent to prison. And if it depends on me you won't get this pardon anytime soon."

"I understand." Rose says as she bows to the Dragon Council.

"Now that's all settled, let's see the other topics." Councillor Kulde says. "First of all, Danny Fenton, how did you get your powers?"

"A lab accident." Danny explains. "I've got my powers from the Ghost Portal my parents developed."

"And how did your archenemy get his powers?" Councillor Omina asks.

"He got them from a similar accident with a prototype he and my parents were developing in the 1980's." Danny answers.

"Does that mean he has a Ghost Portal as well?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asks.

"I'm glad you mentioned it." Danny comments. "With Plasmius locked away someone must keep a look at his portal to make sure its ecto-filtrator is changed every six months otherwise the portal will explode and the explosion will be powerful enough to destroy a mansion."

"Can't the portal simply be deactivated?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Unfortunately I don't know how to do it." Danny answers.

"Okay." The African Dragon says and then he checks on another topic. "And what about your powers, Ben Tennyson?"

"I got them from this alien wristband called the Omnitrix." Ben explains.

"Don't you think you should remove it?" Councillor Chang asks. "We could find a safe place for it."

"I can't remove it." Ben explains.

"Okay."

Later, at the house of Rose's actual family, she knocks at the door. Her parents answer it.

"Hi, Dad." She timidly says as she waves at them.

Her Dad is enraged. "How many times have I told you not to impersonate your sister? Go to the bathroom and wash that fake birthmark."

"Dad, what's going on?" Rose's sister asks, coming down the stairs. Realization clicks at them.

"Rose, is that really you?" He asks.

"Yep, that's her." Jake answers.

"And who are you?" Rose's parents ask

"That's a long history." Rose answers.

**Should I end this fic here or update? Because I might have a few ideas.**


	6. Hong Kong Nights

**Hong Kong Nights**

Jake Long was called into Principal Derceto's office. Curious about why it happened, Trixie, Spud and Rose are listening from the door. Better saying, Rose is. Spud is using his glass on his behind rather than his ear and Trixie is trying (and failing) to correct him about that.

"Jake Long, do you have anything to say about why are you here?" The Principal asks.

"Rotwood is up to get me." Jake answers. "I was minding my own business when suddenly and without any explanation he comes and says 'Jake Long, go to the principal's office'."

"Oh, yeah?" Principal Derceto asks in reply. "In that case this tape from the classroom must have caught some kind of hallucination."

She plays a videotape showing Jake rapping on a desk until Rotwood tells him to go to the principal's office.

"So, what's gonna be?" Jake asks in defeat. "Detention? Suspension?"

"Actually, I believe I have a more constructive idea." Principal Derceto replies. "You're going to write an essay about a person on your life you see as an example to be followed."

Later, at a snack bar, Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud are thinking about that essay.

"That's so unfair." Jake moans. "The first week after summer vacation and I'm already in trouble."

"Yeah." Spud replies. "If at least you could tell about all these cool heroes we met through this summer."

"Spud, Jake can't explain how he met them without exposing his secret." Rose replies.

"Jake, what about your Grandpa?" Trixie suggests.

"What's with him?" Jake asks.

"You could write about him." Trixie answers.

"No way." Jake replies. "He's too antique."

Despite this, they decide to talk to Lao Shi anyway. Arriving at his shop, he is more concerned than the usual.

"Young dragon, I'm glad you're here." Lao Shi says. "We must be ready for when Councillor Chang arrives."

"Chang?" Jake asks. "Is Her Royal Boredness here?"

"Affirmative." Lao Shi replies. "She's got a lead on the Dark Dragon. And that's why we must have this place neat clean. Did you clean the counter as I told you to?"

"Sure, Gramps." Jake replies. "It's so clean you could eat on it." He then tries to prove this by swiping his finger on it but it gets stuck there.

"Oh yeah." Fu Dog replies. "I did it last month."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh." Lao Shi yells. "There's no time for this. Did you give him the anti-flea bath?"

"Yes, Gramps." Jake says. Satisfied with this answer, Lao Shi goes to another part of the shop. Staring at Fu Dog, Jake sees lots of fleas making a home of the talking Shar Pei and decides to use a vacuum on him. On the mess, the vacuum explodes, covering everybody on dirt, including Chang, who had just arrived.

After some excuses, Chang starts talking about the Dark Dragon. "My source told me a troll met the Dark Dragon on this sewer tunnel." She then shows a scene of the troll and the tunnel.

"Hey." Jake says. "I know that tunnel. I always use it to escape from Rotwood's class." He then notices Lao Shi and Councillor Chang staring at him. "Hey, Chang, did you do something with your hair?"

"Anyway, we must stop the Dark Dragon." Councillor Chang says. "Is there any chance we could get help from the allies you made last summer?"

"Unfortunately Danny Phantom, the Teen Titans and the Tennysons are already busy with other enemies." Lao Shi replies.

"All right." Chang says. "This means it's just you, me and the American Dragon."

"With the due respect, Councillor." Rose says. "I could help as well."

"Despite what the other Councillors say I don't trust you, Huntsgirl." Councillor Chang harshly replies. "Only Lao Shi and the American Dragon will go with me."

"Actually there will be only you and me." Lao Shi says. "Jake will stay cleaning the shop as punishment for his lack of discipline."

Councillor Chang seemed to be a little upset Jake wouldn't join them but decided not to press this any further.

"Why can't Gramps understand?" Jake moans after Lao Shi and Chang leave. "I've defeated the Dark Dragon before."

"Believe me, Jake." Rose comments. "In the Huntsclan this indiscipline would have forced you to face the kraken."

"Don't blame the old man, kid." Fu Dog says. "He used to be like you when he was young."

"Gramps?" Jake asks.

"Gramps Gramps?" Trixie asks.

"Gramps Gramps Gramps wait Gramps infinity." Spud says. "Yeah, I win. Sorry, I thought we were playing a game here."

"As I was saying, kid, your old man used to be like you in the past." Fu Dog explains. "Until the Dark Dragon changed everything."

Fu then tells all about how he used to live a life of crime until he became Lao Shi's animal guardian, how Lao Shi and Chang developed some sort of romantic interest and how they defeated the Dark Dragon back in Hong Kong in 1972. However, something in the history made Jake doubt where Chang's loyalties are. Believing Lao Shi might be in danger, Jake and his friends go down to help.

Searching through the sewers, they find out that Chang is in cahoots with the Dark Dragon and that Lao Shi is their prisoner.

"Chang, I know the Dark Dragon is evil but what about you?" Jake asks. "Don't you care about the magical creatures?"

"Of course I care." She answers. "That's why I'm on the Dark Dragon's side. So we won't have to hide from the humans anymore."

"Now that's your chance to join our cause, American Dragon." The Dark Dragon replies. "Help us to recover our rightful place above the humanity or die."

"No way." Jake replies. "I have friends. Human and magical and we all get along quite well." Suddenly Rose, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, the Oracle Twins, the Tooth Fairy, her tooth minions and Veronica. During the battle, Chang knocks Fu Dog unconscious just like what she did in the past. Eventually Chang is captured and the Dark Dragon seems to be defeated for good.

In the next morning, Principal Derceto is impressed on how Jake looks up to his grandfather. However, as he leaves her office, he accidentally bumps into Rotwood, who was finishing coming upstairs. As a result, Jake is sent to the Principal's office again.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it because I'm done with this fic.**


End file.
